


Chilly Mornings

by ItsJustAHuman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustAHuman/pseuds/ItsJustAHuman
Summary: You just woke up and Dipper is in bed with you.





	Chilly Mornings

It was a cold winter morning, the sun was barely peeking through the curtains covering through the windows. There were 2 figures in the blankets cuddling snuggly under thick blankets away from the cold morning air. These 2 figures being Dipper and (y/n).

 

Dipper groaned a little starting to wake up. Opening his eyes into little slits to not be overwhelmed by the small amount of sunlight shining through the curtains. He was going to reach and use his hand to comb through his hair only to find his right arm trapped under the crook of your neck. Dipper stared at you, your hair falling around you but not blocking your face. He could feel your breathing on his arm, it calmed him. He continued staring, admiring your beauty until you started to wake up. 

 

You opened your (e/c) eyes revealing those bright eyes that Dipper loved. 

 

“Good morning, love” you said smiling up at Dipper.

 

Dipper reached over to kiss your forehead. 

 

“Morning baby,” Dipper said.

 

You both looked at each other staring, admiring each others features. You reached up to brush his fringe to the side to look at his birthmark of the big dipper. 

 

“Hey, you know I don’t like it when you do that,” Dipper said pouting a little.

 

“But you look so cute,” You said doing your puppy face at him. 

 

“You know I can’t say no to that face, that’s just playing dirty you little cheater” Dipper said giving you a peck on your lips.

 

You hummed in recognition of what he just said and moved to snuggle closer into his chest. You nuzzled your nose into his shirt and took inhaled his natural scent of pine wood. You playfully put your feet onto his legs because they were cold. Dipper jumped, not expecting something so cold to be put against his legs.

 

“Jesus (y/n) don’t do that your toes are so cold.” Dipper said.

 

You giggled playfully tangling your legs together and laid there in each others embrace. You felt Dipper try to wiggle out of your grasp but you kept your grip on him. He started to wiggle with more power now trying to shake you off, you only held on tighter. 

 

“(y/n) baby, you might want to let go I really need to pee right now,” Dipper said.

 

You let go faster than you could say pine tree. Dipper walking away from the bed laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @itsjustahuman


End file.
